oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scuzzy Beta
;) Saying it to your face Spineweilder is a synonym for oswiki -- 18:47, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :Haha this idiot thinks my talk page is a face -- 18:47, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Cox Really?? I'm not sure what that means. Besides coxswain in a boat, ofc --Shockstorm (talk) 18:28, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Possible drop missing from black demon loot? I created this account for OSRS Wikia because I have a slight thing for Black Demons that may need to be edited for their drops. Around the 4th of July, I was working on my Slayer Task, killing *insert random number* of Black Demons. I had opted to place myself out at the Taverley Dungeon near Falador and to use magic to safespot them. Not all the time, but on some random times, the drops would change color. For example, one of the drops, let's say a black sword, instead of being in white text would turn to a golden yellow text coloring and even the some players in the same area as me if they were there, sometimes the text for the drop would change color ((I use OSBuddy to help me out with clues and a few other things)) and I don't know why the text would change color. Anyways, I was not entirely paying much attention to the drops that I gotten after killing a Black Demon but one time, a Black Demon dropped a Dragon Med Helm. I went to go look up the Black Demon wikia page ((I just googled Black Demon osrs and chose first link which brings me to the wikia)) and I very carefully looked over the possible loot drops they can drop at all the levels listed there and even under the Gem Drop table option as well. Only med helm listed there is the Rune one. I was so surprised and a little bit stunned that I got that as an drop but it was not listed. The text coloring for it I think was purple but I am not sure 100% on that as I did not take a picture of that unforunately but I did take a picture of it in my inventory. Are Dragon Med Helms sometimes a very rare drop that does not happen very often or almost never happens and I just got lucky with a glitch? Or can Dragon Med Helms be dropped but a very very very slim chance? After I figure out how images work on this Wikia page when sending someone mail or something I'll try to email myself the picture I took of the dragon helm in my inventory DustyAngel (talk) 02:01, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Scuze http://i.imgur.com/fhLJoCm.png Yours truly, 00:15, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Well now I *have* to use this -- 00:18, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Deus ex Damn that's the coolest burger packaging I've ever seen 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 23:42, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Found you Found you... somewhere. Also saw you in stream. JohnSixxScott (talk) 08:21, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :same JohnSixxScott (talk) 10:01, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Navbox help Hi, I wanted to create a navbox template for my own wiki, so I copied over the existing source code for Template:Navbox in this osrs wiki (hope that's okay). The wiki is https://ibdp.wikia.com. On that wiki, I created * Template:Navbox * Template:Tnavbar-collapsible * Template:Tnavbar * Template:Color all of which were copied off this wiki. The thing is, the color of the top bar of the navbox seems to be transparent (ie the same color as the background of the page), and I don't know how to change it to a fixed color. I found this out when I tested the template on my sandbox: https://ibdp.wikia.com/wiki/IB_Diploma_Programme_Wiki:Sandbox. I was wondering if you can help me. Thanks! Ibstudents (talk) 14:22, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Navbox Hi, thanks, it did help and now I see color (I'm fine with brown), but im not seeing the white border on each cell. On my wiki the whole navbox background is brown. Do I have to edit the original source on my wikia.css page for the white border lines? Thanks again Ibstudents (talk) 09:02, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Theatre of Blood http://i.imgur.com/Dqo3Asv.jpg 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 22:28, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Re:���� Well it's like a normal car in America cuz we're pretty ebic �� --Shockstorm (talk) 15:30, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Top text goes here Thanos wikia Thanos wikia --Shockstorm (talk) 16:55, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism bots are running havoc on the wiki, redirecting everything to Nieve!